Hot Spring Panic
by michelroy
Summary: Chapter 3 is up!The race has begun!A re-write of when the Nerima gang enter a hot spring race-and a trip to any hot spring in the world as the prize!and we all know what that means...Jusenkyo!
1. Hot spring pass

Hot Spring Panic  
  
This is my first fanfic of Ranma 1/2 manga,so please review.  
  
Flameing is alowed,but please tell me what I should change to write better.  
  
It was a sunny morning in Nerima,Tokyo Japan,and most people were waking up now for early work,but the normal people  
  
slept until at least 7 or 8 a.m.In the Tendo/Saotome residence,it was anything but normal for another family,but for them,  
  
it was as normal as could be.  
  
Ranma/Genma Saotome's bedroom  
  
Ranma was having a great dream about a bid tournament with everyone he had ever fought competing.He was going down the line  
  
of fighters:Sentaro,the Golden SKating pair,Kuno,and he was just finishing off Ryoga,when something firm and furry pushed him   
  
off of his futon.He jolted up and by learned instinct, took a loose fighting stance.He then grogily realized that his father  
  
slept in panda form,which he almost always does,and scratched his back acidently hitting Ranma with hi huge,furry paw.  
  
Ranma had a look of pure anoyance on his face,and punted him into the Koi pond.A very wet and anoyed panda scarmbled out of  
  
the pond and swated him through the door,into AKane's room with a sign that said 'what was that for,boy?!'.  
  
Akane was lucky enough to be awake at this time and glanced at her clock that said 7:00 a.m before punting an uncouncous  
  
Ranma with her mallet out of her room,into Genma,who swatted him back into the koi pond with a sign that said 'now be quiet  
  
boy! some people are trying to sleep!'.  
  
2 seconds later,a red-headed girl emerged from the pond and made her way to the kitchen.AFter pouring some hot water on hims-  
  
-elf,he then walked to the dojo.On the way,he met Akane who yeled at him for barging into her room while she was still in bed,and fighting with his  
  
father right in her room,giving him no time to say a word.  
  
Akane made her way out to the town festival,glancing at Ranma who was hitting a practice dummy in the dojo.She met with Kasumi on the way there.  
  
Nerima,Tendo/Saotome Residence  
  
"we're home!" a voice called from the Front door.  
  
Akane and Kasumi Walked into the kitchen.  
  
"would you like some tea Akane?" as Kasumi started to brew some tea.  
  
"sure Kasumi,thanks.By the way,where is Ranma?"  
  
"I think i saw him in the dojo when we walked in."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
"OH,I almost forgot,here.I won a pass to compete in a hot spring race.The prize is a trip to any hot  
  
spring in the world." Kasumi said with a wink towards the dojo.  
  
"Well I think I'll go tell Ranma.It could be a way for him to get to Jusenkyo." she said with a small laugh.  
  
Tendo dojo  
  
In the dojo,Ranma was practicing the thing he did best in life: Martial Arts.When Akane popped into the dojo entrance,  
  
he stopped his Kata and looked up at her.  
  
"something wrong Akane?" he said sarcasticly.  
  
"no,but before we have any other interuptions,because I think I saw Mousse there when i won it,  
  
I won a pass to compete in a hot spring race,and the prize is a trip to any hot spring in the world,and I was wondering if  
  
you would like to be my partner,which i know you won't...  
  
meanwhile...  
  
"Shampoo!!" yelled Mousse from the door of the Nekohanten.  
  
Shampoo walked into the room and Mousse went on exitedly,  
  
"I won a pass to compete in a hot spring race and the prize is a trip to any ot spring in the world and--"  
  
He was cut off by Shampoo throwing a buket of cold water over him,swiping the pass from the now duck-Mousse,and rode  
  
away on her infamous bike towards the Tendo/Saotome house.  
  
Ranma was in a daze for a few seconds,until finally he responded.  
  
"Ofcoursewhenistherace?!thanksforaskingmeAkane,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou--"  
  
He was cut off by Shampoo crashing through the wall on her bike.  
  
"Ranma be SHampoo's partner in race to go Jusenkyo,yes?"  
  
Ranma vwiped his head from Akane,who now had 'the look'on her face,to Shampoo,who looked awfully sure of herself.Finaly,  
  
Akane broke the 'dramatic' silence.  
  
"well i'm very sorry SHampoo,but Ranma is already going with me,and you never listened to Kasumi's talk about men  
  
and bathtubs,this is not th chinese amazon,this is Japan.besideds,if you don't believe me,just ask Ranma.RIGHT Ranma?"she   
  
said with a tone of 'agree with me or else' in her voice.  
  
Ranma on the other hand,was having his girl problems again,thanks to his infamous father,Genma.(the author takes time to  
  
look up from his work to give Genma the death look,whom turned into panda form and started playing with that beach ball  
  
while holding up a sign saying,'im just a cute,cudly little panda' before retturning to his writing)  
  
Both girls looked over at Ranma,waiting for an answer.  
  
"uh...well...yeah....sorry Shampoo,but AKane did ask me first and I..." Ranma noticed Akane's aura growing and quickly   
  
finished saying "I....am going with her,why don't you go with Mousse?"  
  
After this,Ranma gave a little 'eep!' because normally SHampoo would have already bonked him on the head with those  
  
big bombori,but not this time.which could mean only one thing....she's planning something.but Ranma was to busy  
  
celebrating that he didn't get bonked to notice,until Akane bonked him with her infamous mallet.  
  
"hey! that hurt ya know!stupid tomboy,I said that I wa--yeouch...." called out ranma as he was sent flying into the air,  
  
courtusey of Akane Airlines.Ranma ironicly landed in Dr. Tofu's office,and casualy picked himself up off of Dr. Tofu's desk,and  
  
headed home muttering something abput stupid tomboys.When he got home,he found AKane in the kitchen.  
  
Ranma was about to apologize,but AKane started before him.  
  
"You already were going with me,why did you have to make it a hard 'decision'?"  
  
Before Ranma could say or do anything,she was out the kitchen,and into her room.  
  
Ranma stood there,holding his handas out,squeezing the air like he was holding someone's neck,and sweating a river   
  
on the back of his head.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
please review.Maybe in the next fanfic i write,i will have a little shoutout and write people's reviews.  
  
Maybe I will even write 9i little story of the charachters opinoins! 


	2. Apologies,Realizing,and getting ready

CHapter 2 Hot Spring panic  
  
Akane tendo's room  
  
Akane was lying on her bed,thinking about the race,ranma's 'hard' decision,and the fight from this morning.  
  
When someone knocked on the door,she mumbled a 'come in'.  
  
The door squeaked open and Ranma was in the doorway.  
  
"i just wanted to aplogize for this mornin' and the thing with shampoo.....uh...but,ya know,it wasn't my--"  
  
Akane interuped coldly  
  
"--my fault. yes,yes,you will always say that no matter how old you are Ranma." she said,crossng her arms.  
  
"but it still wasn't right to bring the fight to my room,or even stutter a decision when you already said that your going with me.  
  
"but Akane,you never gimme a chance to explain!"  
  
"fine then. but you have to learn ome self diseplen and some respect for others."  
  
'always the teacher' Ranma thought.  
  
"ugh....fine,fine......."  
  
"good. now please leave my bedroom or else we will be married in less than 10 minutes."  
  
"your right....alright see ya" Ranma stuttered,gesturing to the dojo.  
  
Ranma clo0sed the door,and AKane sunk into the bed.  
  
'well,at least he apologized...' Akane thought.  
  
Somwhere in Nerima...  
  
Now where the heck am I?! a voice yelled out from downtown Nerima.  
  
Ryoga was lost again,and he happened to ed up in the seemingly normal Nerima,yet again.  
  
As Ryoga wandered around,he fumbled with the pass he had won on his daily travels.It said something about a free trip to  
  
any spring in the world....which started to get his atention.He had a very un-realistic vision of   
  
Akane and him at a hot spring,and he imediatly thought 'a chance with Akane! she won't turn you down,she won't turn you down'  
  
until something splashed him with very cold water,making a cute,plack piglet apear out of nowhere.  
  
Tendo/Saotome dining room  
  
Genma and Soun were at their usual game of go in the dining room,while Kasumi made a delicous smelling dinner.  
  
While Kasumi updated the two men on all of the hapenings,she got to the hot spring race.As quick as it was mentioned,the  
  
quicker the two martial artists were to gather Ranma and AKane.  
  
Ranma was sweeped up by something furry,and brought to the living room,and the same thing with AKane.  
  
when they were both there,the fathers gave them imidiate permission to go together,which was folowed by both fathers   
  
being punted through the roof,making body-shaped holes in it.  
  
End of CHapter 2.  
  
didn't have any time to have any reviews shown,if there were any.  
  
next chapter will be up this weekend or earlier.(may 29-june 1 2004)  
  
i am gladly taking any advice and comments on how to change the race and ending uniquely.  
  
See you all soon! 


	3. The race begins

Chapter 3  
  
Hot Spring Panic  
  
SOrry i couldn't update last weekend,I was very busy.anyway,on to chapter 3!  
  
Nerima.Afternoon  
  
Ryoga was lost.Again.It seemed that he was in Nerima,but he couldn't be sure unless he saw some kind of landmark.  
  
As he was walking,he was splashed and changed by the ever-anoying old lady who,as Japanese Tradition,spalshed her grass and  
  
dirt with water.Cold water,as the story would have it.Ryoga spent quite some time searching for the public bath house,  
  
and used his size to sneak into the bath and change.When he got out,he continued to search for AKane's house  
  
after a short adventure of finding his clothes without being seen naked.He thought about AKane again,and the  
  
race.He was lost in his fantasys of asking AKane to ggo with him(A/N without all of his famous stuttering)  
  
and her acepting.As he was practicing for the umpteenth time,he realized that he had acidently asked Ukyo,  
  
who was outside her shop taking out the garbage.Ukyo took the pass and read it with a growing curosity.  
  
She daydreamed about all the people whgo would be there,tired after the race,hurrying over to her cart  
  
to eat.'It could be greeat for buisness,let alone my spread popularity.Not to mention the advantage of  
  
winning Ran-chan with it!' she thought exidetly.She turned to Ryoga,who was still stammering about an   
  
acident and looking for Akane's house,and said cheerfully "thank you Ryoga,It will help my buisness"  
  
she chirped with a slight hint of evil in her smile.The smile alone made Ryoga stop muttering and  
  
say regrettfully,"your welcome Ukyo..."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Saotome/Tendo residence.Morning.  
  
Akane woke to the warm sun on her face,yawning.She drowsily stood up and headed for the bthroom.After she had splashed  
  
herself with some cold water,she made her way back to her room,more awake than before.She Quickly got dressed into her  
  
Furinkan High School uniform,which consisted of some sort of blouse(A/N I'm a guy so I really don't know) and a skirt.  
  
She packed her bag with all of her books and walked down the stairs.When she reached the bottom step,she barely missed  
  
a shrimp tempura,rice,and a bowl of miso soup flying in all directions.She took out her mallet,ran up to Ranma,who at  
  
the time was protecting his food from Genma-panda's wrath,and malletted him through the roof and into the koi pond.  
  
A very wet,anoyed,and now female Ranma popped out of the pond,spewing water into the air.  
  
"Kaiwaikune Ombeta!What the heck was that for?!  
  
"For causing such a big ruckus over something so pointless,so early in the morning!!that's why!"  
  
Genma-panda quickly inhaled all of Ranma's food,then held up a sign that said 'what she said!now be quiet and go  
  
to school,boy!' while finishing his tea.  
  
Ranma,now in female form,got out of the koi pond and strided over to the Furo entrance while mumbling about stupid tomboys  
  
and selfish fathers.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"Ranma! hurry up in there!! we're going to be late!"  
  
Akane slid the door to the washroom open,only to find ranma,in his school clothes (A/N for once) on the floor sleeping,  
  
with Haposai hovering over him with a bucket of water,about to splash him.Akane quickly punted him through the roof.(A/N  
  
it never gets old,does it??)Akane turned on the hot water,put it in a bucket,and spalshed Ranma.As soon as he blinked,  
  
She dragged him out of the washroom,throguh the dining room,out the front door,and continued on to school.Ranma,who  
  
instinctivly grabbed a bowl of rice just as they flew past,took a bite,and quitely asked Akane,  
  
"isn't the race today AKane??"  
  
Akane stopped short,causing Ranma to go flying forward,and unfournatly into the sights of the old woman,whom as if on cue,  
  
ssplashed Ranma with cold water.  
  
"oh,sorry Ranma,I guess i was just shocked that i forgot.today's Saturday too..."  
  
" 's okay AKane.now lets go,we're gonna be late!"  
  
Ranma and Akane ran back to the house,only to change in record time to casual clothes,than made their way to the race.  
  
Hot Spring race Starting line.  
  
As Ranma and Akane reached the starting line,5 minutes early as luck would have it,noticed all of the people there.  
  
Most of them were people that they didn't know,or care.but sure enough,they spotted Shampoo and Mousse,Ryoga and  
  
Ukyo,who was selling the last of her okonanomiyaki off of her cart,and suprisingly,Princibal Kuno,who was there  
  
as a spectator,or so he says.As they were setting up the bands around their ankles,the judge shouted to get ready.  
  
3 seconds later,a gun shot was fired and everyone was off running.  
  
As each couple ran towards the floating logs,  
  
a local tossed each of them a pole,for steering the logs.As Ranma used on Ryoga's head as a step,Ryoga threw a kick  
  
at Ranma,who promptly dodged,which was not easy with AKane on the log below.Shampoo and Mousse passed both of them,  
  
and Mousse shouted over his shoulder,"Because of your stupid addiction to fighting,and Akane Tendo's stumpy legs,  
  
You have already lost Saotome!!"Ryoga and Ranma both flinched at the last insult,and both punted Mousse into  
  
the water,which turned out to be COLD WATER.Ryoga freezed as he saw a cat and duck floating behind them.  
  
'If I turn into the pig in front of Akane, it's all over!!' Ryoga thought biterly.Ranma,seeing his advantage,  
  
used his pole to catapult Akane over Ryoga and Ukyo,and when he was dragged by the band,struck Ryoga in the  
  
neck,causing him to be knocked out uncouncous,and was splashed by the cold water.Ukyo,on the other hand,  
  
who wondered in anoyance where Royga had gone to,was oblivious to the squaling black pig at her feet.  
  
Akane,who was catapulted over them first,failed to notice the mishap but noticed in shock that they were all about  
  
to be sent over a waterfall.In desperate effort,Ranma pulled in front of Akane,and used the vertical fall of the logs  
  
to bounce his way down to the bottom,Akane in his arms.Once they had reached the bottom,Ranma set AKane down on the   
  
present log,while Akane gazed into his steel blue eyes.(A/N:In this romantic moment,all fans that have read at least  
  
5 or 10 volumes of the manga or anime,should know that moments like this alway leave them hanging,shocked,and then  
  
laughing uncontrolably.So why should this fanfic be any different?)As they're faces drew closer and closer,Ryoga landed  
  
On Ranma's head,causing him to make the famous 'surprise sign'.Ryoga then shouted,  
  
"How dare you call Akane Tendo's legs stumpy?! TAKE THIS,FIEND!!" as he rebounded off of the vertical logs,and sent a snap  
  
kick to the back of Mousse's head.This whole fight,unfourtanatly,had taken place on top of Ranma's head.It didn't make it  
  
any better when Shampoo and Ukyo came down on top of all of them.When they all finally got off of Ranma's prone,and unmista-  
  
-kingly uncouncious form,they all bitterly and obliviously apologized to Ranma's back.  
  
Menwhile.....  
  
The judges post/mayor's watchtower  
  
The mayor paced back and forth in his small,yet comfortabll room.He was astounded that the race contestants hd actually made  
  
it through the log river and waterfall.Yet he knew that a select few would make it,he never expected that this many people   
  
would make it this far! As he paced,he discussed evil ways to make all of the contestants to lose,for if they made it to  
  
the end of the race,there goes the towns budget!  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed(even though hardly anyone did),and I will try to update once every week.probaly on  
  
the weekends.Thanks for reading,see you all next week! 


End file.
